


Escape

by aoishmex



Category: Alice Nine, Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prostitution, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoishmex/pseuds/aoishmex
Summary: Uruha lives his life in loneliness, trying to find an escape from his fears in life. Reconnecting with an old friend brings his fears to light, as well as some unresolved feelings, as the reality of his habits weighs heavily on his mind.





	1. Chapter 1

Kouyou woke up alone. Sun streamed in through the hotel window. Clothes and empty bottles were strewn all over the floor. A duffle bag sat in the armchair closest to the window, undisturbed, waiting for use. The brunet sat up in the plush bed. He was aware of the stickiness on his skin and the emptiness of the bed around him. A sleepy, dejected sigh left his nose. _Another gone before morning. No one stays._ He shook his head of the thought and crawled out of bed. Kouyou had learned to push such feelings down early on in the game. Still, the thoughts managed to creep back in the mornings. The brunet walked in to the bathroom straight to the shower where he washed away the physical evidence on his body. The marks he saw told him the other party had gotten carried away. Once he was clean the brunet dried off, dressed in fresh clothes kept in the duffle bag, and returned to the bathroom with a makeup kit in hand. Covering hickeys and bite marks was routine by now. With his makeup finished, eyeliner and all, Kouyou set to work on cleaning the bottles off the hotel floor. It wasn’t until the next morning the brunet realized how much he had drunk during the night.

Once the room had been cleaned the brunet gathered his bag and headed for the lobby. It was easier to face people after the evidence had been hidden; when there was nothing for them to see. Kouyou turned in his room key, thanked the staff, and left the hotel. As soon as he stepped outside he was invisible. He was just another face in the crowd; someone no one paid attention to or spoke to. Thinking of it used to make him lonely. Now it was a relief. There had been times, however, when he had been noticed.

Sometimes the marks were too dark to hide. Sometimes he drank so much it showed the next morning. Sometimes people saw him as he left the hotel and the judgment in their eyes followed him all day. Some people saw and thought nothing of it of course. But how was Kouyou to know? He didn’t, couldn’t, and so he thought they knew what he had done and condemned him. Those were the times he shut himself in his apartment, slept away the day, and woke up having forgotten it all. It was rare for him to spend time outside during the day. Usually Kouyou only left for groceries—and sometimes he didn’t even leave for those. Not every night went this way, of course. Sometimes it was only a weekend, one night of the week, or a few nights in the middle of the month. Then there were times where he avoided the sunlight all week.

Kouyou made his way out of the red-light district, avoiding eyes and glances behind his sunglasses. The longer he stayed there the longer it seemed harder for him to breathe; as if being there suffocated him. Once he was out he could breathe again. The brunet headed toward his apartment. Today was a rare day where he needed to stop for groceries. The day was nice enough he decided to do the shopping himself. He ducked in to the largest store along the way and went about his shopping in silence. Some women looked at him and giggled, whispering about how attractive they thought he was. Kouyou ignored them. After paying for his food he left the store bags in hand. As soon as he stepped out on to the street another body bumped against his. His sunglasses were knocked to the ground and a few bags dropped from his hand.

“Oh, excuse me! I should have been paying more attention,” a deep voice apologized.

“It’s all right…” the brunet dismissed and picked up the dropped grocery bags.

“Here; let me get your sunglasses,” the stranger offered and Kouyou soon found them being handed to him.

“Thank you.”

“ _Kouyou_?”

The brunet’s head snapped up. He stared at the tall man before him, startled by who it was. His black hair was short in the back, longer bangs framing his angled face. A studded piercing was at the right corner of his bottom lip just as Kouyou remembered. He wore fashionable black clothes that Kouyou knew were pricey just by looking, a black scarf barely attached by the coat he wore. The brunet stared in to hazel eyes. “Shinji…”

The man gave a broad smile. Kouyou couldn’t remember the last time he had seen it. “Wow, it’s been ages! How have you been?” Shinji asked eagerly.

“I’m okay,” the shorter man replied with a small smile of his own. “Look at you; Mr. Fashion Big-shot. You definitely dress the part.”

Shinji looked down self-consciously. “I’m just the CEO of a small company, that’s all,” he said shyly.

“ _Small_?” Kouyou repeated. “Your company has four stores in Shibuya alone! I’m surprised you’re not nationwide yet.”

“Ah, well…” The taller man scratched the back of his head. “I just got back from a business meeting about that, actually…”

Kouyou bit back a chuckle. “I can tell from your expression you got the deal. Congratulations.”

“Thanks… What do you mean, you can tell?” Shinji quirked suddenly.

This time the brunet did chuckle. “You’ve always had this awkward look when you’re proud but don’t want to show it—ever since high school.”

“Oh…” the taller man said with a nervous laugh. He looked around for a moment, then at the bags in the other’s hands. “Have you eaten yet?”

“No, why?”

“Join me for lunch.”

Kouyou faltered. “Oh… but…” He looked at the bags in his hands. It had been years since they had seen each other but, current things considered, the brunet wasn’t sure he wanted to risk them coming to light.

Shinji put his hands together. “Please,” he said, his voice soft and low, brow creased in a puppy-dog fashion.

The shorter man felt his resolve crumble. He had never told their friends this, but the look Shinji was giving him had always softened him in to whatever the other wanted. A long sigh of defeat left him. “What am I supposed to do with _these_?” he demanded, holding up the many bags in his hands.

The other dug out a pair of keys from his coat pocket. “My car trunk has more than enough space,” he grinned and began leading the other down the street.

 

_Later that evening…_

 

Shinji headed up the stairs of toward the rooftop lounge. He had a table reserved for his needs and, funnily enough, was the last of the group to arrive. The tall man bowed to the employee at the door who returned the gesture before leading him to his table. A group of men were waiting for him, drinks already in hand. One of them as tall as Shinji himself saw him first and stood with a large grin. Shinji returned the grin. “Koharu, you made it,” he greeted, returning the hug he was given.

“Of course! It’s not every day one of us has such exciting news,” Koharu replied as the two sat down.

“Last to show to your own party,” Akira scolded light-heartedly. Shinji chuckled.

“Well, it’s not everyone, but at least most of us could make it,” Utaka offered beside Akira.

“So let’s get this party started,” Takashi grinned next to Koharu.

The seven men raised their glasses in toast to Shinji’s company going nationwide. Those who had finished their drinks ordered another, and soon food and water was brought to the table as well. Shinji sat next to Koharu on his right and Yuu, the oldest of the group with raven-black hair, on his left. Yuu was seated next to Takanori, the shortest man in the group, followed by Akira and Utaka, then Takashi and Koharu. They had all been friends since their high school years. And though some of their group was missing, Shinji was glad to be with his friends again.

 

Kouyou slipped in to his nicest skin-tight jeans. His shirt was flattering and low-cut, made of a shimmering material. His makeup had been touched-up, his hair freshly straightened. The brunet grabbed his wallet and phone, slipped his key in his back pocket, and headed out his apartment door. Anyone who paid attention to him as he walked could tell he was headed to a club. The brunet walked as if he was on a mission, already having prepared himself for the night ahead. The walk helped in calming him as well. Soon he reached the stairs to the club and joined the other patrons heading inside. He gave the bouncer his ID, left his coat at the door, and entered the throng of ear-throbbing music, hot bodies, and alcohol.

 

 

“Taka here has some news,” Yuu grinned, clapping the shorter man beside him on the shoulder.

“It’s not important,” Takanori mumbled uncomfortably.

“Oh, sure it is!” the others insisted.

“I’m sure you all have at least one piece of news for me,” Shinji chuckled. “Yuu first. We’ll go around the table,” he suggested.

The eldest sighed. “All right, all right.” Then he cleared his throat. “I have… a new boyfriend. His name is Kazuki and he works at a tattoo and piercing shop.”

“I also have a boyfriend,” Takanori added a bit reluctantly, “and he _owns_ the tattoo and piercing shop. Yuu went with me to get my tattoo there and did nothing but flirt with the cute sales person. The instant infatuation was so obvious—at least to me.”

Yuu looked sheepish. “It took me a while to notice he was in to me, too.”

“You should see Taka’s man. I think half the ink in his shop is in his own skin,” Akira commented. Takanori smacked him on the arm.

Shinji and the others laughed. “So what about you two?” he inquired, gesturing to the blond and the brunet on his left. “Are you two together?” Akira flushed, evident only by the way his eyes moved. Utaka giggled and nodded enthusiastically.

“They’ve been together almost three years now,” Takashi explained. “Koharu and I are going on four. But, besides that, we finally have our own photography studio. We are—officially—our own company,” he announced. Koharu nodded with a large grin.

“Congratulations!” the group shouted and another toast was made. “Shinji, what about you? Are you seeing anyone? Any love interests?” Utaka asked.

The other man shook his head. “No, no one like that,” he replied. Then he looked at the drink in his hand. “But…”

His friends leaned forward eagerly. “But?” Takashi repeated.

Shinji shrugged. “I ran in to Kouyou today,” he said with a smile. Yuu and Takanori looked at their drinks with dejected frowns. Akira and Utaka looked at their hands. Takashi and Koharu exchanged sad glances. “We had lunch together. I invited him to come tonight but he said he had to work. Although, come to think of it, he never _did_ tell me what it is he does. I was so glad to see him again I…” It was then Shinji looked up at his friends, only to see their dejected expressions. His own smile faded at the sight. “What’s going on?” he ventured.

For a moment no one said anything. Then Takashi took a deep breath and spoke. “We… none of us… has seen Kouyou for three years,” he said slowly.

The taller man stared in disbelief. “What?”

“He stopped talking to us… Wouldn’t meet us on the weekends… He was always working, I guess,” the brunet explained. “We got tired of trying, really, because we didn’t seem wanted.” Shinji leaned back in his seat in disbelief. The table was in silence.

“So… at least we know he’s still in Tokyo,” Koharu tried cheerfully, but even the small smile he managed faded quickly.

“Yeah, but…” Takanori joined in, “ _where_?”

 

Kouyou worked his way through the crowd. Mostly he just walked around, deliberately bumping in to people he thought were interesting so they would notice him, stopping to dance in front of others every now and then. He was advertising his body; putting himself on display in subtle ways to attract others to him. The brunet knew it was working every time someone came up to him with sweet words and wandering hands. He passed a card with a telephone number on it to the ones who were serious about what they wanted but sober enough to mean it later on. Sometimes he was approached by men and women who were too drunk to know what they were doing. He found someone to take them home and returned his attention to better prospects. Some nights he ran out of cards to hand out. Other nights he didn’t find anyone interesting and went home after a few drinks.

At times the bartender would point out eligible candidates to him. Kouyou figured it was because he was waiting his own turn. He was good-looking enough, strong, and only worked a certain nights so he would be easy to avoid if things became awkward. Kouyou decided if no one wanted him that night he would finally give the bartender his turn. Sure enough it seemed his night was free. The brunet settled himself at the bar and waited for the club to close. Once the bartender was free he joined the brunet for a drink. One drink turned to three, to six, to more until both men were drunk enough not to think. Kouyou was led in to the employee room and shoved against the nearest wall in a flurry of drunken kisses.

 

 

“Is he okay?” Akira asked the man in front of him.

“He’s healthy, I guess… He didn’t look sick or anything. He’s doing well enough to buy a month’s worth of groceries at one time,” Shinji replied after a moment.

“That’s a relief at least,” Utaka voiced.

The group finished their drinks. Koharu turned the conversation in to a more cheerful one. By the time the lounge closed their moods had lifted considerably, though the sad atmosphere could return any moment. The seven men left the hotel, lingering in the parking garage to talk some more. “I have an idea,” Takashi voiced cheerfully. “Why don’t we go to a club this weekend? Do some real partying. Taka and Yuu can invite their boyfriends and we can all get our minds off work.”

“Yeah, sounds great,” they agreed.

“Cool. I’ll text you guys the details and where to meet later,” the brunet smiled. “See you guys later,” he said and led Koharu to their car. The others left one by one until Takanori and Shinji were the only ones left.

Takanori turned to the taller man. “Shinji…”

“Hmm?” the elder hummed, turning to him in return.

“I’m sorry about Kouyou.”

“Oh…”

“I know you liked him a lot—especially in high school. And I’m glad you got to see him after all this time,” the younger man offered.

Shinji managed a genuine smile. “Thanks, Taka. That means a lot. I’ll see you, and your boyfriend, this weekend.”

Takanori nodded. “Sure. I can’t guarantee he’ll come but it’s worth a shot. See you, Shinji. Congrats on going nationwide again,” the brunet returned, exchanged a hug with the other, and headed for his own car.

 Shinji watched him leave. Then he walked to his own car with a dejected sigh. It was close to midnight when the black haired man made it to his apartment. Kouyou staggered out of the club entrance the next morning, last night’s events evident in his appearance. The brunet made his way through a sea of disapproving stares. When he stepped through his apartment door he slid to the floor in tears.


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend rolled by and Shinji followed Takashi’s directions to the club where they were going to meet. Things hadn’t become too crazy yet so it was easy for him to find his friends once he arrived. Yuu and Takanori had brought their boyfriends after all and Shinji could see they fit the descriptions he had been given. Introductions were made first, then food and drinks were ordered. The more they talked the more the club began to fill up. The music became louder so as to be heard over the chatter. Once the club was lively enough Kazuki, Yuu, Takanori, Kyo, Takashi, and Koharu disappeared in to the throng of dancers.

Akira could tell Shinji wasn’t in much of a partying mood like the others. He scooted around the booth closer to him. “Hey…” The taller man looked at him. “You’re still hung up on the thing about Kouyou, aren’t you?” Shinji simply looked at his drink. “That’s why you need to unwind more than anyone else here! It’s gonna take some time to get used to, but just think: You saw him and the rest of us didn’t. Cling to that. Be happy about it. And then move on. Find a distraction tonight, hmm?”

Shinji nodded and flashed the blond a grateful smile. “Yeah.”

“Good! Now look out there,” he urged, gesturing to the dance floor. “There are lots of pretty women—and men—out there. Go mingle. Find someone who’s also looking for a distraction. And, just maybe, you’ll find someone you want to get to know better.” The other man nodded again. He finished off his drink in one determined swig and headed out on the dance floor.

As the night wore on, the group became more intoxicated. At one point everyone had been on the floor at least once. The employees kept their table full of water and food throughout the night. Shinji danced with plenty of people as well as with his friends. When he returned to the table, however, his and Akira’s plan had not worked. “None of them are interesting. They’re just looking for a drunk thrill. And I’m not drunk enough for them,” he reported with a dejected sigh.

“I have an idea,” Takanori slurred slightly. “A lot of people here are saying there’s a guy who comes around a lot. He’s an independent prostitute, sort of, because he comes here looking for customers. Apparently he’s up for anything the customer wants—as long as they pay. Maybe that’s the kind of distraction _you_ need,” he suggested.

“A hooker?” some of the others repeated incredulously.

“It’s a distraction, isn’t it? Besides, your company just made a huge breakthrough! You deserve to splurge on something a little naughty.”

Shinji thought about the younger man’s suggestion. “Okay… But how do I find him?”

“I’ll find out,” Kyo offered and left the table.

Koharu turned to Shinji. “Are you sure about this?”

“It’s just sex, Ko,” the elder assured. “It’s a good way to unwind without attachments.”

“I guess…”

“Come on, Koharu. We’ve all had a one-night stand or two,” Utaka joined in.

Kyo came back a few seconds later. “One of the bartenders says there’s a phone number written on the wall of the second bathroom stall. It’s the only number on there. When he answers, say where you’re calling from and he’ll know you’re a customer,” the short blond explained.

Yuu raised a brow. “That’s it? Sounds pretty easy.”

“You have to go through a little interview before he accepts,” Kyo added.

“You probably negotiate a price, too,” Kazuki chimed in.

Shinji finished the last of his drink. “Okay. I’m going to find a distraction,” he said with a smile, stood from the table, and made his way across the club to the men’s room. The black haired man checked to see that he was the only one in there before ducking in to the second stall. He scanned the walls until his eyes fell on a set of numbers on his right. A few comments had been written around it, confirming the rumors and giving instructions on what to do.  The man took out his phone, typed in the numbers, and pressed the device to his ear.

The line rang once.

Twice.

Then, on the third ring, someone answered.

“Hello?”

Shinji froze. He knew that voice.

“Hello?” the voice repeated.

He had known it for years.

A small silence. “Hello?” A hint of impatience could be heard in his voice. Shinji was unable to respond. _Kouyou_. His mind raced in confusion. His heart beat at rapid pace. After another silence Kouyou sighed. “Look, if you decide you’re serious, call back. I’m free tomorrow night,” he said and the call disconnected.

The dial tone rang in Shinji’s ear until he turned off the call. He stood as frozen as before, his mind putting together pieces one by one. The man staggered out of the stall to the nearest sink. He leaned against it in an attempt to breathe again. _Kouyou…_  The brunet’s voice echoed in his mind. _He sounded so tired, so dead. How long has he been doing this?_ Then he recalled what Takashi had told them earlier that week. _None of us has seen him for three years._ A pained sigh left him. “God, Kouyou…”

The door opened behind him. Shinji turned to see a business man giving him a sympathetic glance. “Looks like someone got carried away with the drinks. Do you have a way home? Do you need a taxi?” he asked politely.

“No, thank you,” the other managed.

The stranger nodded and went about his business. Shinji ran the cold water. He washed his face as a way to calm down. The sound of a dial tone on speaker echoed through the bathroom. Shinji whirled around. The man was in the second stall. Again he heard Kouyou’s voice, the echo of it hitting him harder than it had before. “I’m calling from _Genius Tokyo!_ ,” the man replied.

“ _How old are you?_ ” Kouyou asked.

“Thirty-six.”

“ _Where would you like to meet?_ ”

“Four Seasons Tokyo Marunouchi, Superior Room, ten o’clock.”

“ _Tell me what you want_.”

“Full intercourse. I have some kinks I’d like to incorporate.”

Kouyou was silent for a brief moment. “ _Handcuffs are accepted, but I will not be restrained to the bed by them_ ,” he said firmly. Shinji felt a stab of pain. He knew being restrained completely scared Kouyou significantly, and he was the only one in their group of friends who knew it.

“Done. I’m willing to pay $1,200—not including the hotel fee.”

“ _Done. Tomorrow night, ten o’clock_ ,” the brunet agreed and the call ended.

Shinji slipped out of the bathroom and rejoined his friends. The conversation ceased as soon as he reached it. Takashi looked at him in concern. “I need to leave,” Shinji announced before anyone could ask what was wrong. “I don’t feel good. I couldn’t do it,” he said in a rush. The black haired man went to the bar to pay his tab. Within ten minutes he was out of the club, hurrying down the street. A cold breeze chilled him. The conversation between Kouyou and the businessman replayed in his head. _What should I do?_

 

Kouyou walked up to the reception desk of the Love Hotel. He told the woman at the desk where he was staying, received his room key, and headed down the hall to the elevator. His duffle bag was slung over his shoulder. A bag of alcohol was in his free hand. The brunet went straight to the correct suite to wait, enjoying the empty room while he could.

Outside, Shinji watched from across the street as the brunet headed in to the hotel. _This is stupid. He doesn’t want my help; he doesn’t want anyone’s help. I have no right to do this._ Still, no matter what he told himself, he couldn’t find the resolve to leave. The man looked at his watch. _9:45. That guy should be here any minute_. The ten minutes that followed were torturous. Then a figure caught his eye. _That’s him. I can’t let him go through with this._ Shinji waited until the man was inside before following him. He kept a reasonable distance between himself and the businessman, wondering how stupid the man was to go to a hotel directly from work. He watched the customer enter the elevator, asked a maid where the suite was once the door had closed, and took the nearest elevator to the correct floor.

A knock at the door told Kouyou his alone time was over. The brunet straightened his clothes and made sure his appearance was what he wanted it to be before opening the door. He looked the man over before giving a hum of approval. The man seemed to do the same with him, a satisfied smile taking his lips. “Your clients must get a nice surprise when they see how good-looking you are,” he complimented.

The brunet shrugged. “I suppose. Have you brought what you need?” The man held up a briefcase and Kouyou knew there were no business documents inside it.

“When do I pay you?”

The other raised a brow. No one had asked before. “When it’s over,” he replied simply.

“Then,” the man smiled and moved closer, reaching out a hand toward the other’s face, “let’s get started.” Suddenly his hand was yanked back and his arm twisted behind his back. “What the hell?!”

Kouyou looked at the newcomer and gasped. “Shinji!”

Shinji pushed the man aside. “Take your money and get out,” he demanded.

“You can’t do this! I’m a paying customer, I…” The man’s words froze midsentence at the look Shinji gave him. “Damn it,” he cursed and hurried down the hall.

The black haired man wasted no time in pushing his way inside the hotel room. Kouyou backed away in shock. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I heard the interview,” the taller responded in a calm voice. The brunet stopped where he was. A painful silence filled the room. Kouyou couldn’t bring himself to look up. When Tora spoke his voice was strained. “Why do you live like this? Your friends haven’t seen you for three years. You drink until you don’t remember anything. You sell your body to strangers—for what; money? How much drinking do you do just to get through one night?”

The brunet felt compelled to answer. “Until I’ve lost count,” he said quietly.

“If you have to drink until you’re oblivious to what’s happening why bother? Why go through with it in the first place if that’s what it takes?”

“I don’t know…”

“Yes, you do. You’re ruining your life, your body, by doing this. What happens when you drink so much you get sick and can’t recover from it? What happens if you lose a liver?” The brunet looked at his feet. “God, Kouyou. Your friends are worried about you! They miss you. They’re sad you haven’t kept in touch for so long. You practically disappeared! It’s because you’re ashamed of what you’re doing, isn’t it?”

Kouyou took a small breath. “Yes.”

The taller man let out a huff of air. “How did you fall so far, Kouyou? Why are you doing this to yourself?!”

“Because I’m afraid!” The younger man’s sudden shout stopped Shinji’s words instantly. The brunet looked at him, brow creased in pain and sadness. “I’m afraid one day I’ll go to bed and won’t wake up the next morning. I realized I could die any day, any moment. Why do things a certain way? Is this really living? No. But it keeps me from remembering what I’m afraid of. The people I take for customers are looking for a getaway from their worries and fears, too. All I’m doing is providing them with a scapegoat—just like I need. Yes, drinking makes it easier, but it’s not like I do this every single night. This would have only been my second time this week. And that money would have gone in to my savings towards a new apartment. This way I won’t feel anything; won’t regret anything.” Tears spilled from the brunet’s eyes as soon as they had appeared. Kouyou covered his face in his hands and cried. The sight tore at Shinji’s heart. “I’m not going to be missed anyway,” the other managed through his tears. “And I’m not loved!” Kouyou lowered his hands, wiping at his tears in vain. His shimmering eyes locked on Shinji’s hazel ones. “I don’t want to be afraid anymore…” No sooner had he said the words than lips pressed against his to silence them. A small whimper of shock left the brunet and he stumbled back from the surprise. He pushed on the other man’s chest to break contact. “Stop! I don’t take friends as customers!”

Shinji grabbed him by the arms to keep him still. “I’m not here as a customer,” he said. His voice was calm again, which helped the brunet calm down a bit as well. The taller man looked at him with a steady, firm gaze. Once he was certain the other would not run he loosened his grip. His hands moved slowly from the younger man’s arms to his tear-stained face. “I’m here as someone who loves you.” Kouyou gasped just before Shinji could kiss him again. And the way he kissed him sent a fire unlike any Kouyou had known coursing through him. The brunet kissed him back, more tears falling down his cheeks.

 

 

For the first time in three years, Kouyou did not wake up alone. His eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight before focusing on the man lying on his stomach beside him. Shinji gave a warm smile. The brunet looked at him for a moment before a genuine smile formed on his own lips. A soft sigh left him as he stretched his arms above his head. “So… you finally admitted you like me, huh?”

The elder blinked a bit in surprise. “You knew?”

“Mm. Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

Shinji scoffed. “You were so far out of my league I didn’t even try.”

“What? No way!” The other simply nodded. The brunet gave a soft chuckle. “Well… looks like you’re the one out of my league now.”

“Nah…” the black haired man dismissed. “Besides, I would still love you.” This time it was Kouyou’s turn to surprise him with a kiss.

 

One month later…

 

Shinji walked up to the table he and his friends had met at to celebrate not-so-long-ago. This time their whole group was there, Naoyuki and Hiroto included. “Hi, guys,” the black haired man grinned and all eyes turned to him. “Look who’s here.” At his words, a tall brunet appeared out from behind him. He gave the others a nervous, shy smile. “I’d like to introduce the newest model of my company. He’ll be modeling clothing, jewelry, and makeup. Kouyou, babe… welcome back,” Shinji introduced with a smile.

The brunet’s nerves melted away. “Hi.” A loud clatter of chairs signified that several people had stood all at once. Soon a swarm of hugs surrounded the two men, some with tears in their eyes. With Shinji’s help Kouyou had quit his work. He had cut back on drinking considerably, he looked healthier, and he was happier. He and Shinji had moved in together as a way to make their dating official. Most importantly, Kouyou wasn’t afraid anymore, because Shinji had shown him there were reasons to really live.


End file.
